Just a Dream
by NiennaAngel
Summary: KaixTala Tala has everything he wants in his dreams, namely Kai. Will a fever help him finally confess his true feelings for Kai or will he continue to only dream? Rated for implied adult situations.


I promised to write a oneshot based on the KaixTala drabble I did in "Kisses" and as I was curled up in bed this idea struck out of nowhere. I hope you all enjoy it.

Dedicated to B a b y-B l u e-B e r r y

_blah_ Tala's dream

_------------------------ _

_Tala was standing out in the middle of the yard enjoying the feel of the softly falling snow on his face and bare arms. He had lost track of how long he'd been standing outside without his jacket, but he didn't really care. He didn't feel the cold and doubted that he would get sick. That however didn't keep his boyfriend from worrying about his health. Kai could be such a mother hen at times. Tala could hear him approaching, the snow crunching beneath his boots. Tala kept his face turned up to the cloudy night sky though hoping that maybe if he ignore his boyfriend he would go away and allow Tala to indulge in his so-called childish desire. Kai didn't seem to mind that the redhead was ignoring him though. He simply draped a warm winter coat over his boyfriend's shoulders and forced him to slip his arms into the sleeves. He then zipped up the coat and pressed his hand to Tala's forehead. Sighing in relief that he didn't have a fever yet he gently tugged on Tala's hands hoping to get him to come inside. "I like standing in the snow."_

_Kai chuckled at his boyfriend's admission. "I know you do, but you've been out here for over two hours. It's time to come inside now. Besides, I know something far better than standing in the snow. It'll require you getting warm though."_

_Tala's eyes snapped from the sky to his lover's wine red eyes in surprise. "Are you trying to seduce me?"_

"_I don't have to seduce you, Tala. You're already mine." Kai gave a sharp tug to Tala's hands causing the redhead to fall against his chest. Tala blinked up at him slightly confused, but soon realized what was going on when Kai pressed their lips together in a searing kiss that left Tala's legs the consistency of Cool Whip. He completely collapsed against Kai's chest as the phoenix's arms kept him from falling face first into the snow. Kai pulled back far too soon for the wolf's taste. "If you want more you're going to have to come inside. I'm not a fan of the snow and cold like you are."_

"_I don't think I can walk" Tala muttered as he clung to the phoenix's well defined figure. Kai pressed a quick kiss to his wolf's lips before lifting him bridal style and carrying him inside. Tala expected Kai to take him up to their bedroom, but found himself in the room with the mansion's largest fireplace. Kai set him down on the plush carpeting in front of the fire and leaned over him bringing their lips together in a kiss that sent fire coursing through the wolf's veins. Giving up any attempt to fight for dominance in the kiss Tala lied back on the floor pulling Kai down on top of him. The phoenix didn't object and allowed his hands to wander leaving a different kind of fire on the wolf's skin._

Tala groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around his dreary apartment. "Just another dream" he whispered softly. He had long since given up ignoring the nightly dreams that visited him about the man he wanted to be his lover. Unfortunately Kai didn't seem to return his feelings and Tala wasn't quite bold enough to confess his own without knowing if he would be rejected or not. Sighing he closed his eyes against the massive headache that was pounding in his temples. He felt a cool hand on his forehead and a click of a tongue.

"You have a fever" a familiar voice whispered softly as the hand on his forehead started to caress the side of his face.

"Kai? Why are you here?" Tala leaned into the caress sighing happily.

"Last night was the first significant snow fall of the season. I knew that you would be out in it without the proper clothing to prevent you from getting sick. You've been doing it for years. This time I think you've managed to get pretty sick if you don't remember me carrying you inside and putting you to bed. I've called a doctor. You have a fever so I want you to be checked out. He should be here shortly. Until then try and get some sleep. There's no need for you to be spending energy you don't need to." Kai stopped caressing Tala's face and stood, but Tala reached out for him silently begging him to stay by his side. "Tala," Kai started, but stopped when he realized that the redhead was almost sound asleep.

"Why don't you love me, Kai? Why don't you see how much I love you?" Kai stood in shocked silence at the whispered questions. As much as he wanted to chalk it all up to the wolf's fever he knew better. He had seen the way Tala watched him, but had never imagined that his best friend was in love with him. The phoenix sat down beside the feverish wolf and gently rested his hand on the side of his face. "Why don't you love me?"

Kai's heart was breaking and he didn't know why. He had always cared for his best friend, but he didn't love him. He couldn't love him. There was no way for them to keep their strong bond as friends and become lovers. He waited until he was sure the wolf was asleep before answering his questions. "I do love you Tala. I love you so much I can never be with you how you want me to be. We'd ruin our friendship if I told you I love you too."

The doorbell rang tearing the phoenix's gaze from his sick wolf after staring for several minutes. Kai stood and wandered to the front door opening it for the doctor. He watched in silence as the doctor examined Tala without waking him. He didn't really hear the doctor when he explained that the wolf had a bad case of pneumonia and handed him a prescription to be filled as soon as possible. The doctor showed himself out as Kai stared at his best friend more worried than he ever had been. He placed a gentle kiss on Tala's forehead before leaving to fulfill the prescription so that Tala could get started on the antibiotics when he woke up.

_Tala shifted in the strong hold of his lover smiling to himself. He nuzzled his phoenix's strong chest as the younger twenty-something tightened his hold and chuckled softly. "You're in a good mood wolf."_

"_I've got you by my side. How could I not be in a good mood?" Tala tilted his head back to look up into wine-red eyes that were more intoxicating than any alcoholic beverage could ever be. Kai smiled as he pressed a gentle kiss to Tala's lips. "You don't love me" Tala whispered softly. He knew that the phoenix didn't return his feelings, but it didn't stop him from coming back to Kai's bed time and again. "You'll never love me."_

_Kai ran his fingers through blood red strands as he sighed. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you." Their lips met in a passionate kiss as Kai pushed Tala back into the pillows to show him the kind of love he could offer._

Tala stirred and blinked open his eyes. He could feel a cool cloth on his forehead as well as a pressure on the side of his bed that he could only hope was Kai watching over him. Slowly turning his head to the side he stared at the phoenix sitting beside him. Kai had his head in his hands which could only mean that he was worried and/or upset. Tala reached out and rested his hand on the Kai's arm to get his attention. The phoenix's wine-red eyes that so often captivated the wolf in his dreams met heartbroken ice blue. "Why don't you love me?" Tala wasn't sure why he was asking the question, but he had to know. He had to have an answer from the phoenix no matter what the circumstance.

"Now's not the time to discuss that. You have a high fever and need to start taking your antibiotics. We'll discuss that when you feel better" Kai replied steadily as he helped Tala into a sitting position. He managed to get the pill down the redhead's throat before Tala started questioning him again.

"Why? Why don't you love me? Why don't you want me like I want you? Why can't you tell me the truth? Why are you trying to put it off?" Tala's eyes were rapidly filling with tears as another piece broke off the heart of both young men.

"I do love you. I've always loved you. Now go back to sleep. We'll discuss this further when you're better because I'm sure as hell not kissing you and catching pneumonia." Tala chuckled softly as he smiled and lay back down against the pillows.

_Tala could feel Kai's fingers exploiting his most sensitive spots. He was completely helpless against the fiery love and passion of the immortal phoenix. There was no way to say no and no reason to. This is exactly how he longed to feel in both his waking and sleeping state. All he needed in life was to feel those hands, lips and skin pressed against his in a passion that was uncontrollable a more than a little dangerous. They could easily destroy one another with their passion, but that didn't matter. They would have each other at least for a time and if Tala was burned to ash and Kai was frozen into ice it wouldn't matter. They would die together as their passion consumed them and neither of them could care in the least. This is what they wanted, needed, and lived for. This is what made life worth living. This made everything they lived through disappear. Tala's need for Kai was finally matched by Kai's need for Tala and there wasn't anything sweeter than that._

When Tala awoke he smiled softly to himself. That wouldn't be just a dream for much longer. Soon he would know what it really felt like to succumb to the love of his adored phoenix. Kai was sitting beside him keeping careful watch over him to keep him from hurting or losing to himself. No, this was no longer a dream. Kai was his and he was Kai's. That was all there was to the world and that was all that mattered. A passionate love like theirs was the thing of legends, but no one would remember it. They would keep their love to themselves because neither could bear the thought of sharing the other with the rest of the world.

--------------

Please review and let me know what you think! I'm always interested in knowing if there's something for me to improve on. I hope you enjoyed it enough to take a few minutes to let me know if it's good, bad, or blah. Thank you!


End file.
